starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Riot
Riots were a form of civil disorder characterized by mass vandalism, violence, or other crime. They generally occurred as a culmination of some sort of popular grievance or dissent, usually dealing with poor living conditions, oppression, taxation, conflicts between species, races or religions, et cetera. Such law enforcement organizations as the Coruscant Security Force, Coruscant Guard, Scout Soldiers, or the Corporate Sector Authority's Security Police were used to suppress rioters. They used a variety of non-lethal weapons and equipment, including the energy baton, the R-88 Suppressor riot rifle, the Taser stave, the Strikebreaker Riot Control Vehicle,Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook and rolo-droids. Historical riots Old Republic era *Rampant unemployment as a result of the Mandalorian Wars caused angry citizens to begin rioting all over Taris, setting entire sections of skyline on fire. *When the Republic attempted to quarantine Rori because of a Brainworm Rot outbreak, rioters razed the hospital and detainment center at Narmlé. *Political animosity between General Vaklu and Queen Talia supporters on Onderon led to the outbreak of many riots.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Several Coruscant riots during the Great Galactic War and Cold War: **Coruscant riots (3680 BBY) **Coruscant riots (3661 BBY) **Coruscant riots (3653 BBY) Rise of the Empire era *Months of riots on Kabal that resulted in the deaths of four Jedi were caused by a food shortage. *On Oovo IV, Jango Fett and Zam Wesell attempted to retrieve Bendix Fust in the midst of a prisoner riot. *The Prospector's Riot occurred when estranged buyers attacked the crew of the Lucky Despot for faulty M-HYD droids. *The Tertiary Ingo Riots occurred on the harsh world of Ingo, presumably as a result of adverse conditions on the planet. *Enslaved Yuzzem on Ragna III were known to riot frequently against their Imperial subjugators. Rebellion era *Moff Jander Graffe instigated alien riots in the Darpa sector in order to provide cover for a new "security tax." *A series of gang-rivalry riots broke out on Lenthalis shortly before the Battle of Hoth. *Following the Rebel Alliance's victory at the Battle of Endor and the death of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, riots and uprisings took place on a multitude of Imperial-held worlds, as the news spread across the galaxy.[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] New Republic era *Drend Navett committed several acts of sabotage and instigated riots on several planets, among them a riot on Dordolum. *During the Caamas Document Crisis, Bothawui was the subject of many anti-Bothan riots.Vision of the Future *Human League marches characteristically turned into riots. *The Loronar Corporation had a reputation of corruption, including initiating riots on Ampliquen. *The First Corellian Insurrection was marked by a number of riots. Legacy era *The internment of Corellians on Coruscant spurned a number of riots during the Second Galactic Civil War Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' Notes and references Category:Society and culture Category:Crime